There are hundreds of pressure regulator designs dating back to the beginning of the mechanical age of steam engines and compressed air actuators. The present invention contemplates an improved regulator design which is more compact and has a lower height dimension. The ball valve element having a flat valve surface is self-aligning. An improved diaphragm is confined peripherally and centrally to limit the pressure responsive area as well as confine the diaphragm working area to a convolute shape which reduces stretching. In addition, the diaphragm and valve assembly are conveniently designed for a single tool assembly.
The diaphragm is designed for use with liquid fuel or air and is also compatible with the use of alcohol or oxygenated fuels.
Other objects and features of the invention will be apparent in the following description and claims in which the principles of the invention are set forth together with details to enable persons skilled in the art to practice the invention, all in connection with the best mode presently contemplated for the invention.